neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
July 13th through 18th
Menu Recipes from July 13th to the 18th. 'July 13' Breakfast Chicken Pot Pie with Bacon-Cheddar Biscuitsmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living, Photo by Becky Luigart-Stayner and Styling by Buffy Hargett Banana Crumb Muffinsallrecipes.com *Recipe byLisa Kreft and Photo by JENNELLBELLE German Style Eiskaffee (Ice Coffee)food.com *Recipe and Photo by HeatherFeather Dinner Indonesian State (meat kabobs)allrecipes.com *Recipe by frida and Photo by JKFR Spring Farro Salad with Peas and Fava Beansitalianfoodforever.com *Recipe and Photo by Deborah Mele Pineapple Bars with Olive Oil Crusttastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by missinthekitchen Tropical Teatasteofhome.com *Recipe by Helen Zundel and Photo by Taste of Home 'July 14: Strawberries I' Breakfast Strawberry Pancake Roll-Upsmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Sunset and Photo by James Carrier Fruit Cup with Strawberry Dressingrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo by Better Homes and Gardens Toffee Caramel Lattepunchfork.com *Recipe by Carl Sandburg and Photo by Sommer Dinner Fish Tacos with Strawberry Salsaepicurious.com *Recipe by Kerri Conan and Photo by Kana Okada Summer Strawberry Souptasteofhome.com *Recipe by Verna Bollin and Photo by Taste of Home Strawberry Caprese Saladmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living, Photo by Ian Bagwell and Styling by Heather Chadduck and Caroline Cunningham Deni's Strawberry Cheese Pieallrecipes.com *Recipe by Kimberly Nielson and Photo by 3BoysMama Chocolate Strawberry Smoothieallrecipes.com *Recipe by AHMOM and Photo by CC♥'s2bake 'July 15: Lemon I' Breakfast Sunday Morning Lemon-Poppy Seed Pancakesallrecipes.com *Recipeand Photo by TTV78 Ginger and Lemon Fruit Saladmyrecipes.com *Recipeand Photo by Southern Living Indian Espresso Coffeetastykitchen.com *Recipeand Photo by sinfullyspicy Dinner Tilapia Croquetes with Lemon Aiolitastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Rachel Lemon Artichoke Soupallrecipes.com *Recipe by 4CTumbleweed and Photo by Tin Can Castle Lemon Syrup Cake with Berries and Lemon Curd Creamepicurious.com *Recipe by Bon Appetit and Photo by Mark Thomas Victorian Iced Teatasteofhome.com *Recipe by Robin Fuhrman and Photo by Taste of Home 'July 16' Breakfast Apple Cinnamon Quinoa Cerealfood.com *Recipe by Sesquipedalian Sapphist and Photo by Rinshinomori Banana Crunch Muffinsrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo by Family Circle Lemonade Sweet Teamyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living and Photo by Jennifer Davick and Styling by Lydia DeGaris-Pursell Dinner Easy Brazilian Cheese Breadsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer African Chicken Peanut Stewsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Hank Shaw Mint-Chocolate Ice Cream Caketasteofhome.com *Recipe by Kathy Morrow and Photo by Taste of Home Strawberry Coolertasteofhome.com *Recipe from Country Extra and Photo by Taste of Home 'July 17' Breakfast Breakfast Casserolefood.com *Recipe by RecipeNut and Photo by Lavender Lynn Cherry Danishallrecipes.com *Recipe by Margaret McNeil and Photo by kellybeth Iced Espressorecipe.com *Recipe and Photo by Better Homes and Gardens Dinner Buffalo Chicken Club Sandwichpunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Kevin Lynch Mighty Meat Pizzapizzacrustyeast.com *Recipe and Photo by Fleischmann's Coleslawsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Vietnamese Coffee Ice Creamseriouseats.com *Recipe by Max Falkowitz and Photo by Robyn Lee Berry Fruity Punchtasteofhome.com *Recipe by Taste of Home Test Kitchen and Photo by Taste of Home 'July 18' Breakfast Bacon, Potato, and Egg Breakfast Casserolepunchfork.com *Recipe from the Kitchn and Photo by Faith Durand Cranberry-Oatmeal Barsmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light, Photo by Becky Luigart-Stayner and Styling by Cindy Bar, Jan Gautro and Leigh Ann Ross Mocha Spiced Coffeedelish.com *Recipe from Cooking Light and Photo by Jan Smith Dinner Perfect Breadsticks with Buttery Garlic Toppingtastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo By Terri Spaghetti with Meatballsnorecipes.com *Recipe and Photo By Marc Grilled Chicken and Pineapple Quesadillapunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo By Ree Drummond Skittles Cakecuteeverything.com *Recipe and Photo By Michelle California Smoothieallrecipes.com *Recipe by Janice and Photo By *Sherri* 'References'